The other Seeker
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Always second to his brother, Regulus just wanted to outshine him for once. What he did to get there, his regrets, his lost love, and finally the events leading to his death, all from Reg's POV. 100 words/ 100 chapters :D read and review! Oh and the picture is by Ereya on devianArt. Check out her other pictures, they're perfection.
1. Second

**Heyyyy! So I just saw this picture and totally got inspired to write this story. The picture is by ereya on devianArt. Check out her other drawings...they're just perfect. :D It's going to be in 100 words per chapter. So without further ado, enjoy! ^-^**

He was always second.

Second handsome. Second best at Quidditch. Second born. Second guy. The guy that no one saw or bothered to remember.

That was him. His identity, you ask? Regulus Black. Not that you would ever have heard of him,

Second to only Sirius Black, his brother, his enemy, his only friend.

He was always second in everything, until the day his brother left for Hogwarts.

Then he became first. First priority. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, Regulus vowed to be a Slytherin and finally take the position he wanted. The position of being first. Number 1.

**Please tell me if you like it! Should I continue? And who should Regulus be paired up with later? PM or leave a review with what you think xD**


	2. Green and Red

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter CmcChick! I'm so glad you liked it. Here is the next chappie :3**

Green and Red. Christmas colors. A symbol of the holiday that brought cheer and joy to the world. But not in the house of Black.

Where green was a beauty here, red was a sign of hate and immediate rejection.

When Sirius turned red, Regulus was determined to be green.

With the hat on, Regulus could see his brother smirk and point him out to his friends. The hat stayed on him for a while, before finally opening his brim so Regulus could see clearly that he belonged to the house of envy and pride that would later consumer him.

**Reviews xD**


	3. Accepted

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Thanks CmcChick and RosalindAnnaBorelli for reviewing! It totally made my day! This chapter is just for you guys :)**

Regulus had never felt such gratitude towards an inanimate object such as that he felt towards the Sorting hat for putting him in Slytherin. Sirius always used to say that Slytherin's were the worst, full of evil wizards, but that just made Regulus want to be one even more.

To him, being a Slytherin was more than just gaining a token of acceptance from his peers and parents, it was getting accepted into somewhere where his brother was not.

Who where they proud of now? Regulus smiled with satisfaction, looking at the green surroundings around him.

Sirius was going down.

**Hahah and now we see where their enemity begins xD**


	4. Not like them

**Sorry for updating so late. But here you go :)**

A look of disappointment. A smirk. Fists clenched. A smile.

This was the relationship between Sirius and Regulus.

Sirius would feel a pang of disappointment every time Regulus walked by with his group of friends.

Rodolphus Lestrange. Alecto Carrow. Antonio Dolohov. Oh and lets not forget their d_arling _cousin Bellatrix. Sirius knew she was the one that was making Regulus act like this.

"Isn't that Reg?" James muttered.

"Why is he with Alecto and _Antonio?_" Peter asked. Remus's eyes didn't leave his book.

"He's just talking to them. Trust me, he's not like them."

**Reviews por favor ^_^**


	5. Two can play this game

**Aaaaaaaaand another one :D**

Green and red is all Regulus can see. Red streaks fly past him entangled with wisps of green, but Regulus keeps his eyes trained only on the golden shimmering in front of him. Moments later shouts blast his ears as he swoops to the ground and is overwhelmed by the Slytherin's applauding him.

Regulus smirks at Sirius standing a few feet away from him but Sirius just smiles back. Then without warning he pushes one of the Slytherin chasers causing all the attention away from Regulus to him. How immature Regulus thinks but then again two can play this game.


	6. Revenge

**Another chapter! Sorry school is super stressful but don't worry I won't abandon this fic!**

Regulus smirks as he walked into the halls, arms linked with Maya Sinclair, the hottest girl in Hogwarts. Open mouthed gasps. Deathly glares. Crest fallen faces. But the reaction that Regulus wants to see if yet to come. Then like a beacon of sunshine, Regulus sees Sirius his eyes narrowed and fist curled. Because until yesterday Maya Sinclair was his.

Regulus glances at Maya ans she smiles lovingly back at him. It was easy to get Maya on his side, simple really. Because revenge is what she sought as well. Oh and simple love potion didn't hurt as well.


	7. The Mauraders

**AHHHHHH I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! But don't worry I'm back ;)**

Slughorn was Regulus's favorite teacher. Both were Slytherin and harbored hate for Sirius. Perfect.

"Now I'll be coming around to check your potions." Slughorn announced and walked around in suite.

Regulus smirked. The silvery sheer of the _Lumos Nox_ potion was there.

"Ahh excellent Black. Another perfect potion." Slughorn said. If only Sirius was here to hear this.

Just then something whizzed into Amanda Longs potion and she let out a scream. More fireworks flew in, one landing into his potion. The silvery potion landed on his crisp robes.

His smile turned into a deathly glare. _The Marauders._


	8. Plan Elimination

**OMG I can't believe it. Its chapter 8. I'm going to say that this is the end of Regulus's first year so go with it**

He was going to kill them. Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and his dear brother, Black.

The infamous Marauders would never dare to play a trick on him again. Other people...he didn't care about as much.

"Regggy!" It was Maya.

"Go away Maya. I said I don't need your help anymore." She frowned and flitted away to the Ravenclaw boy, Robby Coltrane.

He didn't need anyone. Regulus thought. His brother was gone. His so called girlfriend too. And now even his first year was about done. Summer could only bring one thing. A plan to eliminate the Marauders.


End file.
